


The Mirror

by Hannahdaspannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahdaspannah/pseuds/Hannahdaspannah
Summary: This is my take on how I think Sirius should have given the mirror to Harry in OotP
Kudos: 6





	The Mirror

The household at number 4 Grimmauld place was a hive of frenetic activity as everybody was getting ready to return to Hogwarts. Sirius smiled a little remembering happier times when a different scruffy black haired individual used to be rushing around like a whirlwind trying to find everything he needed and then sighed, he really was going to miss his godson when he went to school tomorrow. 

What he really needed was some sort of gadget he could use to safely remain in contact with Harry then he froze in position remembering something he had long ago used and since forgotten about. Wondering if he still had it he went to his room to see if he could find it amongst several other old mementoes from his school days Moony had found and stored away before returning them to him recently. After searching through a box full of things that simultaneously made him want to both laugh and cry, he finally found what he was looking for. Hastily stuffing everything else back into the box he went off in search of Harry.

Finding him in the library taking a break from packing by losing a game of chess against Ron he leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat “Ahem, Harry could I have a word with you in private please?” jumping up from his seat Harry said “Oh yes of course, erm sorry Ron, you don’t mind do you? I think this particular game is done anyway, pretty sure I can’t rescue any of my pieces” he grinned ruefully. Ron assured him it was fine and Harry followed Sirius out of the room.

Always keen to spend some quality alone time with Sirius, Harry followed him into Sirius’ bedroom. Harry had been in there a few times before but he still took the time to look at all the photos of his dad, Moony and Sirius on the walls (Peter had long since walked out of all of them). Clearing his throat Sirius said “right then well from bits and pieces I’ve picked up from what Minnie has been saying recently” he paused, grinning at Harry’s face at how he was talking about his strict head of house “yes well I believe our wonderful ministry is going to be taking a rather more hands on approach to the teaching at Hogwarts this year and likely one of the things they will do is monitor the owl post very closely, this could potentially cause more problems for you communicating with a known fugitive” holding his hand up to stop Harry from interrupting he continued “therefore I was thinking about ways to communicate apart from by owl post and remembered these genius devices Moony made while we were at school, tada!”

Confused, Harry looked at the rather ordinary looking mirror Sirius had handed to him “erm Sirius I hate to break this to you but this is just a mirror, how can I communicate with you using this?” grinning like a loon Sirius picked up his own and said “OK Harry just say my name into the mirror and wait and see” bemused Harry did so then nearly dropped his as Sirius’ grinning face appeared in the mirror he was holding. Sirius then said “mirror off” and it went blank again.

“Good isn’t it” Sirius said “your father and I used to use these to communicate with each other when we were put in separate detentions, we all had one though thankfully the rat broke his in our final year and Moony never did make him a new one, so Moony should have one somewhere too. Look on the back of it” Harry did and was bemused to see a flower “erm OK so why is there a flower on the back, did they all have flowers?” laughing Sirius shook his head and showed Harry his had a large paw print on the back of it “Moony’s has a paw print on it too though his is smaller and also much to his annoyance has a tiny picture of the full moon on it too” he said grinning “I don’t remember what the rat had on the back of his but Prongs who always was obsessed with your mother had his Lily Flower engraved onto the back of his”

“So my thought was that I will teach you how to cast spells to make your curtains round your bed unable to be opened by anyone but you and also the strongest silencing charm I know so that when you return to Hogwarts - I really am going to miss you by the way - we will have a super, secret way of keeping in contact with each other, I’m actually hoping that you will call me for a chat every day?”

Harry couldn’t speak for a while so he lunged towards his godfather and hugged him tightly. When he got his emotions under control he said “thank you, not only do I now own something else that was my dad’s and I will treasure this, I can also safely communicate with you from school. Of course I will call you every night, I promise. Probably sometimes during my free periods too as I will also really miss you and I wish you could come with me. This is the next best thing as I will still get to see you every day”.

And so Sirius taught Harry the two spells he had said he would, got Remus to spell Harry’s mirror to respond to Harry instead of James so that Sirius could call him if he needed to, then they both explained fully to Harry how the mirrors work. Harry returned to Hogwarts and dutifully called Sirius every night from the privacy of his bed up in the boy’s dorm rooms.

On that eventful day when Harry had his vision, Hermione reminded him about his mirror, which in his panic he had completely forgotten about. Harry dashed upstairs to his bed, snatched up his mirror and frantically called Sirius. He responded immediately, a little confused as he knew his godson should be taking an OWL exam not calling him. He was also alarmed as Harry burst into tears of what he eventually discovered were relief. Sirius calmed Harry down and promised that after notifying the rest of the order about what was going on, he would stay put at Grimmauld Place just as long as Harry too stayed put at Hogwarts where he would also be safe.

The battle went ahead without them and the order won, Voldemort was seen on ministry premises so Fudge could no longer deny he had returned and even better for both Harry and Sirius was that amongst the captured death eaters was the rat. Sirius finally got the trial he had been denied for so long, was of course proved to be innocent and all charges against him were dropped. The rat was put through the veil and Sirius was granted custody of his godson. Sirius forced Dumbledore to tell them about the prophecy and anything else he had been hiding from them, when he heard about the horcruxes he came up with the idea of Harry helping to find and destroy these, thus fulfilling the prophecy without having to directly fight snake face. When Dumbledore then told him in private the truth about Harry’s scar Sirius took him to the goblins who, for a rather large fee of course, removed it. Once all the horcruxes were destroyed Dumbledore himself fought Voldemort and won.

Sirius, Harry and Remus found themselves a nice house to live in the countryside and lived there happily together.


End file.
